


Thunder

by elandhop



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gaten Matarazzo - Freeform, Gen, Secret Santa, christmas gift for my bestie, the coolest kiddo out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandhop/pseuds/elandhop
Summary: Fan video of Gaten Matarazzo featuring clips of Dustin Henderson, set to Imagine Dragons "Thunder".





	Thunder

I hope you enjoy the video!   
"Just a young gun with a quick fuse  
I was uptight, wanna let loose  
I was dreaming of bigger things  
And wanna leave my own life behind  
Not a yes sir, not a follower  
Fit the box, fit the mold  
Have a seat in the foyer, take a number  
I was lightning before the thunder"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for watching! Please let me know what you think. I had so much fun making this video for my best friend. I was her Secret Santa in our Video Editing group.


End file.
